Pensamientos
by Amy Mustang
Summary: Hay veces en las que esta bien cambiar y alejarse un poco para ver como se dan las cosas. Amy se esfuerza por actuar con normalidad y junto con Sonic descubren cosas el uno del otro que siempre debieron saber. OneShot SonAmy


**Hola, es el primer fanfic que publico ****aquí. Es de una idea que tuve anoche antes de a****costarme :B. Es cortito, se trata de lo que piensan Sonic y Amy uno sobre el otro.**

**Ojala la lean, les guste y me dejen un review. ;D**

* * *

**Pensamientos**

**Sobre Sonic**

Ya no siento lo mismo por Sonic. Las cosas han cambiado un poco entre nosotros. No es secreto para nadie que estoy enamorada de él, por eso cada vez que lo veo siento unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo y casi en el mismo momento en que lo veo ya estoy agarrada de su cuello. El otro día, después de no verlo por algún tiempo, apareció delante de mi, como siempre me lance sobre el a abrazarlo... pero el se enojó y me dijo que yo era "empalagosamente irritante" o "irritablemente empalagosa"; ya no recuerdo muy bien. Me sentí mal, muy mal... no llore ahí mismo solo porque me esforcé por no hacerlo. Se disculpo conmigo, yo le dije que no se preocupara y que tenia razón. Ahí decidí que seria bueno talvez alejarme un poco y dejarlo respirar, podía ser que el apreciara eso.

Al otro día lo volví a ver, me controle y le sonreí mostrándole toda la felicidad que me provoca su presencia. Al verme quiso escapar, pero al parecer noto mi nueva actitud y se quedo a mi lado. Ese día y el siguiente conversamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, nunca me hubiese imaginado que su cabeza estuviera tan llena de cosas, y de verdad disfrute mucho-más que nunca-el estar junto a éll. Luego de eso desapareció dos días más.

Cuando lo vi de nuevo le pregunte donde había estado, él me propuso subir a la colina y que ahí me contaría lo que había hecho. Había estado conociendo lugares, muy propio de éll, se veía muy entusiasmado, sus relatos me parecieron totalmente maravillosos. Como me gustaría viajar con el pensé y se lo comente… medito un momento y luego me dijo que había visto una isla… que quería ir a ella, pero no vio modo de llegar ahí. Le dije que le pidiera ayuda a Tails, le pareció una buena idea-no se por que no se le ocurrió a éll-, luego medito nuevamente y me dijo "vayamos juntos"… con eso mi corazón casi salio disparado de mi. Le dije que si muy entusiasmada y luego nos quedamos en silencio… faltaba algo… lo deseaba abrazar. Dude un momento si hacerlo o no, así que le pregunte si podía hacerlo, lo dudo, creí que me diría que no, pero asintió con la cabeza. Fue el mejor abrazo que jamás le haya dado, aunque éll no me abrazo, solo poso una de sus manos en mi hombro. Aquel contacto físico me dio escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, aunque no era la primera vez que me tocaba. Antes el había tomado mi mano o me había tomado de la cintura para rescatarme de algún peligro, pero al ser sucesos tan repentinos y rápidos mis emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos se quedaban atrás dada la velocidad de sus pies.

Ahora espero con ansias que sea mañana, para ir con el a ver esa isla que lo tiene tan intrigado. Es estos dias he aprendido a conocerlo. Ya no siento lo mismo por Sonic… ahora lo amo más que antes.

**Sobre Amy**

Amy… Amy es alegre, esta loca, es obsesiva y seguramente su cerebro es azul. Hay veces en las que su actitud me asusta y a veces hasta me enoja. Hace algunos días me dio uno de sus famosos abrazos asfixiantes y yo no lo tome de la mejor manera y le dije algo feo. Se puso triste, casi llora, me sentí mal por ella y me disculpe… se tranquilizo rápidamente. Al otro día se topo conmigo, al verla quise escapar, pero ella parecía tranquila y me sonrío con alegría; decidí quedarme ahí y esperar a que me dijera lo que tuviera que decirme. Una cosa llevo a otra y estuvimos todo el día conversando… debo admitir que fue agradable… no sabia que Amy gustara de otras cosas además de las compras… y de mi. El día siguiente también me junte con ella a conversar.

Después de eso estuve dos días corriendo por algunos lugares, el mundo me parece maravilloso, y durante mi viaje conocí algunos lugares que antes no había visto, pero… la isla… de lejos vi una isla, una gran isla… quería llegar a ella, pero no hubo caso… no había modo de que llegara ahí… a menos que nadara… y no, gracias.

Volví, inconcientemente fui donde Amy, ella me preguntó que había hecho, le propuse que subiéramos a la colina, entre la naturaleza le conté todo sobre mi pequeño viaje… incluyendo la isla. Se mostró interesada, me manifestó su interés por viajar como lo hice yo. Me sugirió que le pidiera ayuda a Tails para llegar a la odiosa isla… ahí la invite a que fuera conmigo… y Tails. No se como fue… las palabras salieron de mi como vomi…-no, ese es un mal ejemplo-, más bien, las palabras salieron de mi como yo arrancando de los abrazos de Amy. Se puso contenta… demasiado contenta; es agradable verla tan feliz. La vi inquieta, yo también lo estaba, hacia falta algo… me pregunto si me podía abrazar… eso era lo que faltaba. Se veía avergonzada ante su petición, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, me sentí extraño. Le mostré mi aceptación ante su propuesta y lentamente se acerco a mí, y me abrazo con dulzura. Sentí como si "un Sonic" corriera desde mis pies hasta la punta de mi ultima púa, y como si "una Amy" martillara mi estomago. Amy ha cambiado, y se ha esforzado por hacerlo. No solo ella ha cambiado, su esfuerzo ha hecho que yo por dentro también cambie.

Mañana, cuando estemos allá, le juntare algunas flores y se las daré… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella después de su paciencia… además de que quiero verla sonreír una vez más. Amy es alegre, esta loca, es un poco obsesiva, es inteligente, graciosa y la quiero.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado =)... soy demasiado tierna xDD**


End file.
